Luliconazole is a general name of (−)-(E)-[(4R)-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dithioran-2-ylidene](1H-imidazol-1-yl)acetonitrile, and is known to be useful as an antifungal agent (see, for example, patent document 1). A derivative thereof and the like are known to have a skin wound healing-accelerating action (see, for example, patent document 2). In addition, lanoconazole (general name), which is a racemic compound different from luliconazole in the substituent on a benzene ring (2-chlorophenyl), is known for use as a hair cosmetic which protects the skin (scalp), highly retains components in the skin (scalp), and has a superior preventing or suppressing action on dandruff or itchiness (see, for example, patent document 3). Moreover, clinical trial of lanoconazole on seborrheic dermatitis has been reported, where an efficacy ratio-improving tendency is seen but a significant difference from a control group has not been found (see non-patent document 1).
National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2001-518879 states, “While its true cause is still a topic of debate, it has been suggested that seborrheic dermatitis can be caused by a fungal infection, which is why imidazole antifungals are so effective in its treatment. Ford et al. in British Journal of Dermatology vol. 107, 691-695 (1982) (non-patent document 2) describe ketoconazole as fungicidal against Pityrosporum ovale (Pityrosporum orbiculare or Malassezia furfur), an important etiologic factor in seborrheic dermatitis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,162 (patent document 4) discusses the use of imidazole antifungals, specifically ketoconazole and clotrimazole, for the treatment of psoriasis and seborrheic dermatitis” (see, for example, patent document 5).
As a method for improving a therapeutic effect on many kinds of fungal skin infections including seborrheic dermatitis, use of a blend of an active ingredient selected from many kinds of antifungal agents and at least one kind selected from the group consisting of vitamin A group and vitamin E group is known (see, for example, patent document 6). Examples of the antifungal agent also include lanoconazole in a general description.
On the other hand, with the recent development of molecular biological techniques, revise of taxonomy of the genus Malassezia has been ongoing from the late 1990s, and the relation between each species and various types of dermatitis has been reconsidered (see, for example, non-patent document 3). While the fungi of the genus Malassezia require lipid in a culture medium, the nutrient lipid varies depending on the species. Therefore, many kinds of species incapable of growing on conventional media have not been detected. From recent studies, it has been clarified by gene analysis that the fungi of the genus Malassezia include many unknown species (see, for example, non-patent documents 4 to 6), and the involvement of Malassezia furfur in the cause of seborrheic dermatitis has been reconsidered.    patent document 1: JP-A-9-100279    patent document 2: JP-A-5-271226    patent document 3: JP-A-2002-193755    patent document 4: U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,162    patent document 5: National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2001-518879    patent document 6: JP-A-2005-104924    non-patent document 1: Yakuri to Rinsho (Pharmacology and Clinical Therapy), vol. 8, no. 2, p. 49-65, March 1998.    non-patent document 2: Ford et al., British Journal of Dermatology, vol. 107, p. 691 to 695, 1982.    non-patent document 3: Koichi Makimura, “Current Status of Malassezia Genus Classification”, http://www.pfdb.net/makimura/text/malassezia/malassezia.html.    non-patent document 4: Tajima et al., Molecular Analysis of Malassezia Species Isolated from Three Cases of Akatsuki Disease (Pomade Crust), Jpn. J. Med. Mycol. vol. 46, p. 193-196, 2005.    non-patent document 5: Reactivity of Patient Serum IgE Antibody to Malassezia Separated from Atopic Dermatitis Patient, Jpn. J. Med. Mycol., 39 (Suppl.): 83, 1998.    non-patent document 6: Takashi Sugita, Genotype Analysis of the rRNA Gene of Malassezia Colonizing the Skin Surface of Patients with Atopic Dermatitis, Jpn. J. Med. Mycol. vol. 46, p. 147-150, 2005.